superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Shaggy
Music by Mutato Muzika Theme Written and Performed by Mark Mothersbaugh Main Title Design Eric Radomski Main Title Animation Six Point Harness Studios Casting & Voice Direction Kelly Ward Starring the Voices of Jeff Bennett As Dr. Phibes, Agent #2 and Techie #2 Scott Menville As Shaggy and Dr. Trebla Jim Meskimen As Robi, Agent #1 and Techie #1 Frank Welker As Scooby-Doo Also Starring the Voice of Casey Kasem As Uncle Albert Based Upon Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Storyboard Abe Audish Tim Eldred Mark Koetser Storyboard Revision Abe Audish Timing Supervisor James Tim Walker Animation Timing Rich Collado Kenneth Kessel Herb Moore Character Design Lois M. Lee Prop Design Bruce H. Largent Prop Clean-Up Kyoung D. Park Background Paint Jeff Starling Bruce H. Largent Cynthia Ignacio Gary Montalbano Background Paint John Calmette Production Manager Jason Wyatt Assistant Production Manager Mercedes J. Sichon Production Intern Jenn Morgan Director of Ink & Paint Gene DuBosi Color Key Ann Sorensen Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Animatic Justin Schultz Checking Jan Browning Annamarie Costa Chuck Gefre Chuck Martin Justin Schultz Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Film Editor Myra Owyang Assistant Editor Melaine Goldstein Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editors Mark A. Keatts Mark Keefer Supervising Recording Engineers Edwin O. Collins Christina Tucker Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Michele Garcia Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Mike Garcia Sound Reading Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Post Production Sound Services Hacienda Post Sound Supervisors Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE Tom Syslo Re-Recording Mixers Eric Freeman Doug Andorka Timothy J. Borquez, C.A.S. Sound Editors Daisuke Sawa Eric Freeman Brian Mars Animation Services Digital eMation, Inc. (Steven S.H. Yoon) Supervising Director Kyung Won Yim Animation Directors Kyung Won Kim Yoon Bai Kim Ki Soo Kwon Layout Artist Charles Sung Key Animation Soo Kyung Jang Kyung Ja Kim Sook Yung Shin Il Kwan Kim Sung Kyoo Kim Kyung Wook Min Jung Mi Bai Yung Sun Lee Background Director Min Hao Lee Model Checkers Sun Yung Ro Yung Sun Lee Assistant Animation Soo Yung Ko Jung Ok Bai Sung Kong Gang Jong Gook Lee Chul Ki Hong Byung Hook Park Final Checker Dae Young Kim Color Stylist Me Ae Lee Composition Jung Mi Seo Soo Kyung Jang Eun Hye Ko Production Staff Scarlett Soo Kyung Kim Agatha Sarim Kim Jin Soo Park Production Administration Marci Gray Tammy Middleton Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzysek Amy E. Wagner Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Vice President of Music Suzi Cavita Production Accounting Athena Christianaksi Yolanda Magallanes Business & Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Julie Moskovitz Bonnie Negrete Andrea Parris Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development & Creative Supervision Kim Christianson-Olds Executives in Charge of Production for Kids' WB! Betsy McGovern Dana Cluverius Executive in Charge of Production Lisa Judson Special Thanks to Joe Ruby Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. Dolby Digital IASTE © 2007 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Hanna Barbera Cartoons, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Kids WB! Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Animation